Tales from Shiz
by Maddieriley12
Summary: A collection of one shots with the characters of Wicked. Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked.
1. Chapter 1: Movie night

**Here is my second fic! I will be writing this one along with Wicked Witch of the East. It will be a oneshot collection. They will take place during Modern AU Shiz-era (if that's a thing). But I mean this stuff happened during the characters' time at Shiz in an alternate universe in the 21st century . Enjoy the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked, its characters or any of the movies or songs featured in this first chapter.**

Chapter 1: Movie Musical Marathon

Elphaba, Glinda, Nessa, Fiyero, and Boq all gathered in Glinda and Elphaba's suite. It was a Friday night, and she had no plans, so Glinda decided to invite her and Elphaba's friends to their suite to have a movie marathon. But Elphaba, the secret theatre nerd she was, begged Glinda to make it a movie _musical_ marathon, which Glinda reluctantly agreed.

"Okay, which one should we watch first?", Glinda asked. Everyone screamed movie titles at the same time.

"Les Miserables!"

"Into the Woods!"

"Mamma Mia!"

"Chicago!"

Glinda searched through her movies. She pulled out a movie called _The Wizard of Oz._

"Hmm, this looks interesting."

After a few minutes, the movie was in the DVD player and a bowl of popcorn was sandwiched between four people on the couch. Nessa decided to stay in her chair, as five people on the couch would be too many.

"Well, at least the dog is cute", Elphaba remarked when Toto came on screen.

"I love her dress!", Glinda squealed when Glinda came on screen. "And we have the same name!

"When does this song _end_?", Fiyero groaned, as _Ding Dong the Witch is Dead_ played in the background.

"She laughs a lot like you, Elphaba!", Nessa giggled after hearing the Witch cackle, sending Fiyero and Glinda into a fit of laughter.

 _"Oh no,_ another song", Boq groaned when _Follow the Yellow brick road_ started.

"If he didn't have a brain he wouldn't be able to talk...", Elphaba remarked as the scarecrow sang in the background.

A few minutes after the tin man's song ended, Fiyero asked "Why are we even watching this?". It was agreed that they would find another movie.

"How about Les Miserables", Glinda asked, pronouncing the title completely wrong.

"It's Les _Miserables_!", Nessa corrected, pronouncing the words correctly. No one except for Elphaba knew this, but Nessa was a _little_ obsessed with Les Mis.

The group agreed, so Les Miserables it was.

The movie started, and everyone was mesmerized immediately. Elphaba had to keep shushing her younger sister, who would suddenly fangirl loudly at a certain point in the movie. When Enjolras appeared on screen,Elphaba remarked that he looked a lot like Fiyero. Whenever somebody died, Glinda burst into tears. After *SPOILER ALERT* Eponine died, everyone was crying. All except for Boq.

"You have a heart of steel!", Nessa remarked to Boq while wiping tears from her eyes.

After *SPOILER ALERT* Gaveroche died, Glinda did the three finger salute from _The Hunger Games._

"You're a fan, too?!", Elphaba squealed, surprising everyone in the room, as they had never heard her squeal before.

"Sorry."

After another approximate 45 minutes, the film ended. after a few moments of silence, Glinda asked "thoughts?"

"Death, death, blood, death, tears, sadness and OH MY OZ MY HEART WAS LITERALLY RIPPED OUT OF MY BODY", Elphaba cried.

"Never again", Fiyero said.

"Agreed."


	2. Chapter 2: Surprise party

**Thanks for the great reviews! They are highly appreciated!**

 **Rosie6583** **I reread what I wrote and I guess I can see how Elphaba seemed out of character. I 'll work on it:)**

 **disclaimer: I don't own Wicked or the characters.**

It was spring break, and also Fiyero's birthday. Elphaba, Nessa, Boq, and Glinda met in Boq's kitchen. They were planning a surprise party for Fiyero.

"Ok, we should start with the cake." Boq took charge because "his kitchen, his rules".

Elphaba pulled the chocolate cake mix, chocolate frosting, and sprinkles out of the Oz-mart bag.

"It says we need to preheat the oven to 350 degrees ", she read.

"On it", Nessa replied as she wheeled herself to the oven.

"We need a bowl, three eggs, a baking pan, butter, one cup of water, and cooking spray", Elphaba continued to read. Boq raced around his kitchen to get these items.

"Ummm we're out of cooking spray", he informed.

"Do you have Vegetable oil?"

"Ummm... yep"

"Use that."

"Glinda, can you put the ingredients in the bowl and mix them?", Elphaba asked.

"Yes."

Glinda started walking to the counter, but she slipped on some flour that spilled and started to fall forwards, slamming into the back of Nessa's wheelchair, causing Nessa to fall out of her chair. Boq turned around,startled.

"What just happened? Are you both okay?", he asked in a panic.

"I think so", Nessa replied. "But I'm going to need some help getting back into my chair".

Glinda's response was different.

"No! I just broke a heel!"

Elphaba rolled her eyes and helped Nessa back into the chair.

"Um... Nessa, I don't think we have room in the kitchen for your chair... Do you want to work on decorations? My mother has this weird craft room that she would probably let you use if you don't make a mess...", Boq said.

Elphaba burst out laughing. "Nessa? Not making a mess?", she exclaimed while cackling.

Nessa glared at her sister.

Boq ignored Elphaba. "It's down the hallway on your right."

Nessa nodded.

Glinda recovered and threw all the ingredients in a bowl. Elphaba suddenly remembered last time she baked with Glinda.

"Uh, Glinda, did you crack the eggs?"

Glinda hastily removed the eggs from the bowl.

"Yep!"

Glinda began smacking the egg against the bowl.

"Do you want me to try?", Elphaba screamed, stopping Glinda.

Glinda daintily opened the egg shell, pouring the contents into the bowl.

"Nope."

20 minutes later, the cake was in the oven.

"I'll go check on Nessa", Glinda said.

Nessa actually didn't make a big mess, just a few drawers were open and some crumpled paper was on the floor. She was finishing the "Y" for a happy birthday banner.

"Finished!", she said a few minutes later.

"Do you want me to help clean up?", Glinda asked the younger girl.

"Sure!", Nessa chirped.

About 40 minutes later, Elphaba and Boq were hanging the banner, Nessa was frosting the cake, and Glinda was tidying up the house. A knock was heard at the door.

"It's Fiyero!", Glinda whisper yelled.

"But I'm not done frosting the cake!", Nessa wailed.

"Too late! Everyone hide!", Elphaba cried.

"Wait, so what do you need from Boq's house?", Fiyero asked Averic.

"Uh, I need to pick up my...shirt", Averic said.

"Why in Oz is your shirt at Boq's house?"

Unable to think of an answer, Averic replied "Long story."

They parked outside Boq's house, got out of the car, and Averic knocked on the door.

The door opened.

"Surprise!"

Fiyero shrieked in a high pitched voice. Elphaba stepped out.

"Relax, brainless. Happy Birthday!", Elphaba said, kissing Fiyero on the cheek.

There was a crash as the banner fell.

"Whoops."


End file.
